Perfect
by CherriLuvsYew
Summary: SongFic. Takes place after Fang, song: Perfect by Jay-Co it's an awesome song First writing I have done here. Criticism accepted. Fang's POV, He is kinda OOC, but hey, we never had a look in Fang's mind before, so we don't know if he is OOC


**.Hi Guys! Well I'm new to this and I just wanted to do some writing since I have like… NOTHING to do and that I would love to write :3 Just not fictional junk –Pleh! – **

**I was introduced to this song by a YouTube Animator and fell in love with the song it is just so cute x)**

**Okay so this is my first thing I am starting with… a songfic because I have no idea of what to write about as a story… I guess I will hafta keep thinking :c –sigh –**

**This will be purely a One-Shot since I don't really want to write a story relating to Maximum Ride plot, since… I heard that Fang left in the 6****th**** book, and I didn't want to read it to confirm it and I just don't like it when something like that happens D: Plus no offence or anything, but the Maximum Ride story is just….Jumpy… and always talks about people out to get them, it gets boring. Again, No Offence to anyone, it was just my opinion, but I'm sure you guys have a different thought to it (;**

**So now that I am done with talking bout random stuff, I'll let you enjoy reading something. Other than my rambling… Sorry I'm Still continuing aren't I? Oh Shi- Okay Okay I'll stop! –zips mouth and hands?-**

Fang's POV(A week after Fang Leaves[I Think])

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"GAH! STOP DRIPPING!" I yell as the tap is still leaking incessantly. God I want to freaking hit it, but I guess that would be a bad idea, seeing that it is still leaking, showing that there is still a source of water that might just punch me back in the face. _Karma_… Such fun it is to have that. I didn't want to leave Ma- everyone(excluding Dylan of course), but I had to! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I am not heartless to leave everyone for no reason at all. But I had to. It tortured me to leave, and is still torturing me! It has only been a week and I can't stand to be away from Max or not know where she is. ONLY A WEEK AND IM GOING INSANE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE 20 YEARS WITHOUT HER?

"Calm down Fang, Calm down." I tell myself, looking into the mirror of this cheap hotel. Oh Gosh is that me? _Dannnggg!_ I look horrible! I guess that is a result of what happens if you stress and don't sleep for 7 days straight. I sighed and walked out of the hotel, looking for something to do to make myself stop reminiscing, for now.

Walking down the streets with my dark attire, I feel stares blazing the back of my neck, giggling and whispers. Hey, I guess I don't look that bad, but I had enough of them and increased my pace to get as far away from them as possible. Once I walked out of their range, I looked up and found myself at a serene park, with the moonlight shining down on me. I looked around me and a glint caught my eye. Narrowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I saw a black iPod Nano and earphones connected to it.

"At least it is something to do…" I mumbled, picking it up and sitting myself on the bench close by. Sighing, I turned the iPod on and put it on shuffle plugging the earphones in my ears, trying to relax for the first time this week. I glanced up at the sky, seeing stars flashing and dimming every once in a while, reminding me of the time Max and I sneaked away from the flock to have some peace. _Oh Max… What am I gonna do without you? Better yet, how am I gonna survive 19 years, 11 months and 3 more weeks? _I thought gloomily. If I saw Max before 20 years are up, I bet I wouldn't be able to control myself and would just dismiss what I went through.

Suddenly I felt at ease as a song that I had never heard before, started playing soothingly. Wondering whether the song lyrics is better than the intro, I listened carefully. **[AN:Oooh this is my first time saying AN C: Okay sowwie, but I think you should listen to the song instead of reading it, cause I may have mistakes, and it has an awesome melody****… Oh and I am just gonna put lyrics and no thoughts behind it, its just annoying sometimes that you put something there to interrupt it… Like what I am doing right now… OKAY! SOWWIE!]**

_Oooooh yeah…__  
__Hmmmm__  
__Ooooh___

_I nearly lost my mind__  
__Tryna figure out a way__  
__To make you understand,__  
__I can't go on another day__  
__Or maybe was wrong,__  
__Been confused and let astray__  
__Please give me one chance__  
__Cause I can't take what's happening...___

_Have you ever lost someone__  
__Tried to take them back but the damage is done__  
__Thought of losing you makes me feel so sad__  
__How am I gonna sleep when it feels this bad__  
__I know enough is enough__  
__It's going to be tough to get through this___

_I'll never be perfect, I'll never be cool__  
__I'll always be nothing, unless I'm with you__  
__Cause you make me perfect, tell me what can I do__  
__The pieces are missing, when I'm not with you__  
__You make me... Per-Oooh... You make me…___

_I know that I deserve it__  
__But have you really lost all faith__  
__You know inside that we're worth it__  
__There's so more for us to say__  
__Maybe I was lost, or maybe I was just afraid__  
__Would you please forgive me?__  
__And hold me in your arms again___

_Have you ever lost someone?__  
__Tried to take them back but the damage is done__  
__Thought of losing you makes me feel so sad__  
__How am I gonna sleep when it feels this bad__  
__I know enough is enough__  
__It's going to be tough to get through this___

_I'll never be perfect, I'll never be cool__  
__I'll always be nothing, unless I'm with you__  
__Cause you make me perfect, tell me what can I do__  
__The pieces are missing, when I'm not with you___

_Dont say nothing's perfect cause it isn't true__  
__Everything I see so clear with you__  
__Everything I dream appears with you__  
__Everything I need is here with you__  
__Everything could be so... perfect...__  
__Perfectt…Oooh...___

_I'll never be perfect, I'll never be cool__  
__I'll always be nothing, unless I'm with you__  
__Cause you make me perfect, tell me what can I do__  
__The pieces are missing, when I'm not with you__  
__You make me... ohh...__  
__So Perfect...So Perfect…__  
__Oh Baby You make me perfect...__  
__So Perfect…Oooh…_

WTF! IS THIS SONGWRITER DUDE STALKING ME AND KNOWING MY LIFE BETTER THAN ME? Why thanks stalking songwriter dude, you helped me with my thinking! I'm perfect with her, but without her, I wouldn't be able to function or even have someone to help me with backing me up in battle.

THAT'S IT! I thought while standing up abruptly. I need to go back! Hopefully they would take me back in, and that Max didn't give Dylan a chance.

Then I realized something… I Have No Clue Where They Are… For all I know they would be on the other side of the world! Sighing, I sat back down on the freezing bench dejectedly.

Maybe I will never be per-_*Flap Flap*_

Snapping my head up, I saw 5 huge… _people?_... in the sky, heading straight pas-FOR ME? I was about to sneakily go and hide, when I realized who they were. And that there are only 5 people… _5!_

While I was talking to myself, 4 people crashed into me, making me fall to the floor and wince at the contact of my head to the freezing ground.

Looking up, I met their tearstained faces, and knew mine would be worse than theirs. Again, before I mentally had a victory dance, I counted and grinned at my observation, concluding that Dylan is no where insight, and will never be near me and my family again. Well I can always hope.

Getting my courage, I slowly looked into hereyes and whispered her name. Taking her into my arms, I apologized repeatedly pleading for her to believe me and take me back in. Nodding, she continued to cry while curled up on my shoulder, not that I am complaining, bringing me more tightly towards her.

"Last Chance Fang, I can't go through a repeat of what happened…" she mumbled while I nodded ecstatically, my head on hers.

Maybe—No… I will be perfect now that I am back where I belong… At Max's side, being her whole world…Well part of her world.

**Ehhh I know… I am horrible… But I tried(;**

**I don't have power over anything since I don't own the Perfect By Jay-Co or the Maximum ride series.**

**Jay-Co Owns(Haha Jay Co-Owns if you change the space and hyphen place xP) the song Perfect**

**And James Patterson owns(Awws…Nothing cool about him D;) Maximum Ride.**

**ANYWAYS! Criticize me, I need to know what I need to do to make my writing better (;**

**Love: Cherii**


End file.
